Data scanning, data collection and data processing devices for scanning optically encoded or magnetic encoded information are well known. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,394; 5,515,347; 5,506,394; 5,483,052; 5,424,524; 5,406,063; 5,406,491; 5,276,272; 5,142,131; 5,081,527; 5,081,342; 5,065,003; 5,003,472; 4,991,091; 4,988,186; 4,800,257; 4,789,836; 4,705,942; 4,748,318; 4,695,831; 4,682,016; 4,677,428; 4,642,459; 4,604,065; 4,588,881; 4,575,627; 4,540,176; 4,471,218; 4,431,870; 4,392,053; 4,337,375; 4,329,684; 4,196,845; 4,182,956; 4,176,273; 4,146,782; 4,109,146; 4,107,540; 4,104,603; 4,101,072; 4,053,765; 4,042,792; 3,949,233; 3,944,740; 3,937,558; 3,918,029; 3,911,270; 3,859,632; 3,735,350; 3,710,078; 3,406,387; 3,292,489; and 3,189,889, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a perfect world, parents spend numerous hours interacting with their children and read to them daily. Unfortunately, due to the increasing frequency of single-parent and two-income families, the amount of time available for parents to interact with their children is reduced. Children are not read to as frequently, and often television acts as a modern-day babysitter while parents are busy with various activities. Young children spend less time in interactive activities that use and challenge their imaginations.
Although many homes contain numerous books, such books are often not designed for people who cannot read, such as a young child to use by themselves. Young children can only achieve maximum benefit from most text-containing books when someone has the time and is willing to read them. Young children, who cannot read, often attempt to use regular books by themselves, but they often become bored by looking at the pictures and trying to remember the story that had previously been read to them.
In a like manner, much written material is not very useful for people who cannot read, have problems reading, or cannot read a specific language. For example, dyslexics, illiterates, international travelers, immigrants, and others often have difficulty with written material. There is, therefore, a need for a reading system that is simple, inexpensive, and easy even for a child to operate.